Third Alice
The Third "Alice" is a character from the Vocaloid song "Alice of Human Sacrifice", performed by MEIKO, KAITO, Miku Hatsune, Len Kagamine, and Rin Kagamine. She is the Wonderland Dream's third known victim and a cruel monarch within that world. She was voiced/portrayed by Miku Hatsune, who also played the Rotten Girl. History It all began when the dream that would later become known as Wonderland decided to live forever by possessing humans and making them dream it forever, causing the dreamer to eventually die and loose their mind in the dream, where it would trap it and use it as an aspect of its ever-evolving world. After taking the lives of two other victims, the dream came to the third "Alice", likely ensnaring in her sleep. In this dream world, she was a beautiful and powerful girl, but was egotistical, power hungry, and selfish. Using her breathtaking beauty, she wooed the inhabitants of Wonderland into raising her up as their leader. She has them build a castle and kingdom for her, naming herself the queen of the land. However, she was constantly afraid of losing her beauty, as it was the only thing keeping her in power and was the only thing that truly mattered to her. She feared illness, age, and death, and saw them as marks against her perfect body. She obsesses over this subject for so long and so hard that she eventually becomes lost in it, her mind being broken and slips into a permanent state of madness. Her mind was permanently trapped in the dream as she died in real life. Aspects of her existence were worked into Wonderland's world, including the implementation of a strict monarchy, the obsession with youth and beauty, and perhaps even incorporating her into the Queen of Hearts. Despite this, when the fourth "Alice" (which is actually an innocent pair of twins) arrive, they receive an invitation to the castle. This could be the posthumous mental remains of the third "Alice", luring them closer to their demise. Personality The third "Alice" is egotistical and selfish, and only cares for her own stature and beauty. She uses her beguiling charm and looks to seduce and persuade, as she knows it is her greatest asset. She is hungry for power and status, and desires to be the highest ruler of the land and remain that way for all time, fearing the inevitability of age and death. Gallery Images The third alice by kumikoalastar-d341tx7.jpg Comm the third alice by kohane hime.jpg 625252569 64526.gif 7bb0748620e9be4b351fedc8eddae86d.jpg Original.gif Third alice by ashitamaya-d30kl9p.png Hitobashira.Alice.full.92643.jpg|The Third "Alice" (center) with the other "Alices". Alices.gif Videos Alice of Human Sacrifice with English Sub - 人柱アリス Re A version - sm4492586 Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Sadists Category:Monarchs Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Enigmatic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Nameless Category:Dark Messiah Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Elitist Category:Power Hungry Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Paranoid Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Tragic Category:Usurper Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Music Villains